2017 Trion Nemesis RR
}} 2017 Trion Nemesis RR is a hypercar. Start Rating: (S356) Max Rating: (S462) Information Supercars boasting incredible horsepower aren’t anything new in the auto industry, but very few automakers have actually managed to live up to expectations. But that’s what Trion Supercars is promising with the Nemesis, an exotic that vows to join the ranks of 1,000-horsepower hypercars such as the Bugatti Veyron and the Koenigsegg One:1 and take things up a notch. Who is this Trion Supercars we are talking about? Well, it’s a brand-new boutique builder that surfaced in Orange County, California with the sole purpose of creating the most powerful production car in the world. Quite ambitious for a small venture that has no experience whatsoever, but we have to give Trion credit for aiming so high. in such an exclusive segment. The recipe is pretty simple. Design a unique body, bolt it onto a lightweight platform, stuff it with a twin-turbo powerplant and sell it to the wealthiest people in the world. It worked for both Bugatti and Koenigsegg, but does Trion have what it takes to deliver a world-class hypercar? On paper, the Nemesis is an insanely powerful vehicle that can deliver up to 2,000 ponies, but we won’t find out whether Trion has the ability to transfer its idea from the drawing board to reality until 2016. Meanwhile, let’s have a look at what this American supercar aims to achieve. Updated 10/28/2014: Trin Supercar announced that its brand new Nemesis supercar will be put into production in 2016. The model will be offered in four versions, with power going up to an amazing 2,000 horsepower in the RR version. The company is also developing a hybrid and an electric version. Details after the jump. Exterior "Trion Supercars does have a pretty radical design befitting of an exotic that produces up to 2,000 horsepower" For a niche company that doesn’t have nearly the experience as the Bugattis and Koenigseggs of the world, Trion Supercars does have a pretty radical design befitting of an exotic that produces up to 2,000 horsepower. The sharp lines are present, and the front end looks really mean, and those aggressive headlights serve as a nice jumping point of the Nemesis’ aggressive appearance. Trion’s use of lightweight carbon fiber with Inconel super-alloy elements also makes the car really light. Likewise, the large wheel arches on the rear exude a masculine presence about the Nemesis; as if to say that it can stand toe-to-toe with the big boys of the market. Active aerodynamic elements are also present front and rear, enabling the Nemesis to be driven in more than one way. These types of luxury supercars need to deliver on both the street and the track, and Trion is aiming to provide its customers with a lightning-fast and stiff racer for the course and a comfortable cruiser for city streets in one package. Interior "Trion promises to equip the Nemesis with an interior that blends "cutting-edge technology with reduced volumes to optimize the space"" Trion promises to equip the Nemesis with an interior that blends "cutting-edge technology with reduced volumes to optimize the space." The only rendering released as of October 2014 shows a relatively simple cockpit with a wrap-around driver’s compartment that reminds me of the 2014 Corvette Stingray. Its most unique feature is the button-free center console, which is fitted with a flat panel that provides access to vehicle programming, apps, internet and much more. A "Predator Mode" modifies interior illumination, vehicle height, and exhaust and rev limits is included among the Nemesis’ unique features. Another exclusive feat Trion promises to offer is the ability to accommodate tall drivers. That’s a serious issue among supercar manufacturers, but Trion seems to have found a way to accommodate drivers that are up to seven feet tall comfortably. There’s no mentioning of actual luxury amenities, but the cockpit should be covered in acres of leather and Alcantara with carbon fiber and aluminum inserts if we are to believe Trion’s claims of an "advanced ultra-luxury" interior being readied for the Nemesis. Drivetrain "The piece de resistance of the Nemesis lineup is the RR. Powered by a twin-turbo V-8, the RR promises to deliver over 2,000 horsepower, a figure that will make it the most powerful production car ever built" Trion has big plans for the Nemesis’ motivation and is readying no less than four different powertrains. The base model, dubbed Nemesis E, comes with an all-wheel independent drive system backed by a 100 kWh lithium-ion battery and regenerative braking technology. The drivetrain is said to generate more than 1,000 horsepower, which will travel to the wheels through a two-speed, clutchless gearbox. Top speed for the Nemesis E is rated at 190 mph. Next in line is the Nemesis ER, also a zero-emission supercar, which is motivated by a two electric motors coupled with a hybrid system. Specifics are still under wraps, but Trion says output will sit in the 1,200-horsepower range. Things become even powerful with the Nemesis GT, which hides a twin-turbo, V-8 engine under its hood. The eight-banger gets a seven-speed sequential gearbox and 1,400 ponies. Performance numbers include a 0-to-60 mph sprint of 3.5 seconds and a top speed of 218 mph. While the GT’s top speed is nothing to sneeze at, the 0-to-60 mph benchmark is rather unimpressive considering the 1,400 horses reaching the wheels. The piece de resistance of the Nemesis lineup is the RR. Also powered by a twin-turbo V-8, the RR promises to deliver over 2,000 horsepower, a figure that will make it the most powerful production car ever built. Unlike the GT, the RR gets an eight-speed sequential gearbox and superior performance numbers. The 60-mph mark is achieved in 2.8 seconds, while top speed is estimated at more than 270 mph. Although the RR is 0.2 seconds slower than the current-generation Bugatti Veyron, that 270-mph top speed makes the Nemesis a candidate for the world’s fastest production vehicle in history. ---- Category:2017 Cars Category:2010-2019 Cars Category:Cars Category:Real Cars Category:Hypercars Category:Over 1,000 HP Category:Car Templates Category:1980 Or Later Category:21st Century Category:Over 2,000 HP Category:2,000 To 2,099 HP Category:Over 250 MPH Category:S Class Cars Category:2015 Game Debuts